College Sucks!
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: Bella And Edward meets in the worst way possible and only a week before college, See what happens when Bella,Edward,Alice,Jasper,Emmet,Rose,Esme and Carlise are thrown into a non-vamprie related story! With Bella's BIG secret!
1. Worst Way To Meet

"Get off me now!" i warned as tryed backing out of the dark alley, the three men stepped closer and i stepped back auto-matically, bumping into the man behind me,"Don't be like that sweet-heart" he stroked my hair with his hand and i slapped it away and looked around for some way to escape.

The fear in my body was so intense i couldn't think straight, but i manged to slowly take the pepper-spray out of my back pocket without the men noticing, i bought my hand to the side and the man behind grabbed my shoulder's "GET OFF ME!" i screamed jumping out of his hold and turning swiftly spraying him in the eyes, as he fell to the ground and started screaming in pain, i jumped over him and ran down the alley.

I could hear the men follow so i ran faster, but thanks to my dad's side of the family i tripped and almost stumbled to the ground, i moticed the foot-steppes behind me had stopped, and i was in another man's arms, i jumped up but he kept his hold of my arms and pulled me behind his back, he didn't let go, instead his velvet voice warned my attackers "Go ... now, or you'll regret it" his hand tensed as i tried pulling out of his hold,"What you gonna do pretty boy?" i galnced around the man holding me to see one of the men stepped forwardand the other two stood behind him grinning at me.

"You don't wonna know!" he man tightend his hold on my arm a tiny bit, but if i was quick enough i could still release his grip. "Yehh" one of the men stepped forward as he spoke"try me!" he spat, before i could think about what was happening the man let go of me and the man that had stepped forward was flung from where he stood to the back of the alley."Any one else?" his velvet voice questioned as he gripped my arm again.

The other two men ran, and pretty fast... i was suprised they didnt catch me. He velvet voiced man chulcked and turned to face me,"Are you okay?" he asked checking my body to see if i was hurt,"I...i'm fine,, ermm thanks" my voice was shaking with fear,He man chuckled again and pulled me out of the alley, it wasnt that dark out, but the street lights where dim, as if they has only jsut been turned on. "You need a ride home?" he asked stopping infront of his car. I don't know why... but i trusted this starnge man"Sure, thanks" he opened the door for me.. sucha gentleman, and i slid in.

He got in the drivers side and started the engine "Where to? " he waited paitently before setting off,"Ermm, the block of flats on Queens Street" i pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. The truama i had just been in finally got to me, and i couldn't help it, but i started to cry, he pulled over and wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay, your safe now" he handed me a tissue and i stopped crying,"Sorry, i am being daft" he chuckled and started driving again,"No.. your not, you nearly got ... assualted, crying is what to be expected" he smiled at me then turned back to the road.

"I'm Edward, by the way.. and you are?" he asked kindly, "Bella, nice to meet you Edward, even if it was the most horrible way to meet some one" i smiled but he didnt see, he laughed, "You got that right.... i hope you don't mind me asking.. but what where you doing down a dark alley so late at night..?" He slowed down , i hadn't noticed but he was going nearly 70 miles an hour,"I was looking for a book store, but when i reilised i had the map the wrong way round i went down the alley to get to the main road..." my voice started shaking again.

"Which store was you looking for...?" he rose one eyebrow, obviously there wasnt any book stores around here, well how did i know, i'm new around here for crying out loud! "Summer Reader's" i glanced at him to see if his expression showed how far off i was... nope plain face no sing of emotion what so ever."Hahaha, thats the other side of town, my mother owns the store" he chuckled quietly, and pulled up again"Well, here we are" he didn't seem in any hurry to get rid of me, but i wanted to go to my room and cry"Thanks for the ride... i'll probly see you soon, well if i can ever find that dang book store" i laughed and he laughed with me.

"Hey," i said just before i opened the car door,"why don't i come by tomorrow and pick you up, and give you a ride to the book store?" he smiled and i smiled back, "I'd love that thanks, around ... 10-ish?" he chuckled at my answer, "Sure, see you then Bella",  
i got out of the car and ran to the door, i buzzed my room number and turned.. he was still there, i turned around again and smiled to myself "Hello.." the voice in the inter-con said "Alice its Bella, i left my key.." i asnwered back,"You and that dang key-_buzz_- come on up". I turned around to see if he was still there, he was i giggled to myself and walked inside and i heard his car drive off.


	2. Book Store

I got to the flat and Alice few my keys at my chest "Remeber them next time!" she walked back into her room, thank god, i didnt want her to ask what i'd been doing, i didnt have it in me to tell her , i ran to my room and flung myself on the bed and started crying again, but i forgot Alice was in the next room and within 30 secondes, her pixie like face was peering around my door "Bella ... are you okay?"  
i began sobbing into my pillow, i felt the bed move as she sat next to me, she rubbed my back - comforting me- and i sat up.

"What happened?" she titled her head, it made me laugh, but i still had tears running down my face, so we sat there for atleast 20 minutes as i explained everything to her, up to the part Edward offerd me a lift, Alice's face was scared and shocked, she hugged me tightly"Oh my god Bella! you have to be more careful!!" she squeezed me tightly and then froze , still holding the tops of my arms she leaned back to look at me."Whatta bout this man that saved you then?" I sighed, and told her everything, to he offering a lift, to him waiting til i got inside to drive off. She giggled the whole of the way threw.

"So your going out with him tomorrow?" she smiled, "No, he's giving me a lift to his mother's book store" i glared at her, i knew what she was thinking, and it made me angier! "Alice..No!" i stopped her thinking it and she pouted at me. "Sorry, i can't help it.. he likes you and you know it!" she smiled again, and i pointed to my door,"Out .. Now", i glared at her, but she was prancing about so i couldn't help but smile at her, then i realised what she was doing.. distracting me ..."Out Alice!" she pouted as she left, "Ooo, stressy!" before i could get up to chase her she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

I laughed and fell back onto my pillow, i sighed at my pixie friend's attempt to get me a boy friend, i'm 18 and i haven't had a boyfriend since i was 15, and even then he didnt really like me, i hated living in Seattle, thats why me and Alice moved to Forks. Forks is deffinatly not the best place in the world, but my dad lives here, and so we're going to Forks Community College. We was going to go to Biloxi but alice couldn't bring herself to do it. She lived in a mental hospitle for three years, and she kept ina few times before that for six month periods, and she was afraid to move back, she couldn't stand the rumors, or being that close to her mum.

-----------------------------

I woke up that morning, fully dressed it was half eight in the morning, i moaned and got out of bed, i grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom, Alice was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and singing along to the radio. I had a shower and got dressed. "Ooo wearing you best clothes are we" Alice commented as i walked out of my room, "No Alice, you think there my best clothes becasue you bought them for me!" i laughed at the face she pulled, "Not my fault you had a lack of fashion sense!" she turned back to the pancakes,"If ya say so Alice" she stuck her tounge out at me.

As i shoved the last fork ful of pancakes in my mouth and slipped my wallet into my abck pocket, the buzzer went."Hello..? i answerd fiddling with my keys,"Hey it's me, you ready?" his velvet voice went straight threw me"Yehh inna sec, come up" I buzzed him in and turned straight to Alice who has a devilish look on her face,"No! Alice leave the poor boy alone!" She stuck her tounge out to me again,I pointed to her room,"Go in there now!", she left the pan in the sink and slouged her shoulders as she walked to her room, "Spoil sport!" she mumbled.

The knock on the door made me jump, as i opened it Alice came prancing out of her room, i moaned as she plopped herself on the sofa, i left the door open and he walked in, "Hey, gimme a sec ill be right out, Alice leave him alone!", she stuck her tounge out at me again, i heard a muffled convosation as i got my bag and phone. I walked out and Alice stopped in mid-sentence, Edward chuckled. "Ignore her" i mouthed to him, "Oi, i saw that" she glared at me, "Good" i said smugly leaving the apartment with Edward right behind me. Suddenly an organe hit me in the back on the head i turned to see Alice hung out the door"An orange?" i asked raising my eyebrow at her. "Enjoy!" and with that she slammed the door. I sighed and giggled at her, i turned back to Edward to see he had to orange's and was juggeling them,"Where the other one come from?" I asked, he chuckled, "Alice missed you the first time." We both laughed.

We got to his car and he held the door open again. "Thanks" i said sliding in the car. "How d'ya know wich room was mine?" i asked as he got in the other side,"I saw you press the inter-con number last night" He smiled, "But it was dark, and you where far away..." he look embrassed, "You went threw every inter-con number until you found me , didnt you!?" i started laughing uncontrollably at him and he laughed with me, "Thank god you live in flat 15, and not flat 150... btw the old lady at flat number 11 hates all living things!" he laughed and i laughed harder. Before i knew it, we where outside the book store, I looked at the store in amazment, it was huge, and had fairy light around the front. The car door opening made me jump.. did i mention Edward is such a gentleman... we walked inside and i went straight to the science section and he walked around the counter and threw the back.

"No, mum" i turned to see Edward leaned on the counter with his arms crossed facing over his shoulder, looking pretty embrassed,  
"And why the heavens not Edward!?" his mum emurged from the back and stared at him, he turned and leaned on his hands that he placed on the counter,"Leave it mum!" he growled, i turned back the shelf and picked up the book i needed for school, suddenly Edward was behind me and made me jump, "Are you going to Forks College?" he asked as i turned around, "Yeh, i have to get this stupid book for school, i don't evem understand the title!" He laughed "Its 'Don't Trust Me' in french, the book isn't french though, weird really." He smiled at me, I walked to the counter and placed the book on it, Edward's mum smiled at me"Hello dear, i'm Esme, Edwards mother" she smiled as she scanned the back of the book,"Hello, Esme, It's nice to meet you" i smiled back and payed her.

I glanced at my watch as i took the bag with my book in and realised i'd spent alot long than i thought looking at the books, it was half eleven and i was suposse to be at my dad's at twelve for lunch. "Thanks Esme, Bye" i waved bye as i walked out the shop, Edward followed "You need a ride home?" he asked unlocking his car. "Ermm, i need to get to me dad's do you know where Devanport Street is?" i looked at my watched worriedly. "Sure, hop in" he smiled and and opend the passenger door for me "Such a gentlemen" i said giggling as i got in the car, he chulcked and got in the driver's seat. "I am guessing you new in Forks?" he set off for the street, really fast!, "You guessed right!" He smiled and took out a piece of paper with numbers on it, "Here, this is my number, if you need anyhting just ring" it was amazing hoe he does things, and still keep his eyes on the road, I took the paper "Thanks," i tore of the end of the page and wrote my number on the bottom, and but it where he'd take the paper out of, "And thats my number, dunno what for but, you gimme your's so you can have mine!" i smiled and he glanced at my chuckling.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading... reveiw if you love me... or the story :D xx**


	3. Dad's House

Edward slowed down to turn the corner, the street sign read - Devanport Street - i didn't want to get out of the car, i quite enjoyed being in Edward's company. The car stopped and he turned to me, he smiled a crooked smile - i loved it - what the hell am i doing! I am falling inlove with a guy i hardly know! In my mind i slapped myself, "Thanks for the ride" i smiled back and reached for the door, slowly i didnt wont to leave, but my hand grabbed nothing, the door was already open, and Edward was holding it, i giggled and got out, "See you in school!" he shouted as i ran to my dad's door, it was raining - again! I turned to see he was sat in his car, watching me, i waved and went inside.

"Hey Dad!" i shouted after closing the door, no answer, i went in the living room, what i was made me scream on the inside, and on the out side, i fell to my knees and started sobbing, the fron door burst open and Edward (who had heard my scream) stood silently in the door-way staring at what i just saw, he also fell to his knee's and hugged my tidly, truning me away from the scene, i wouldn't budge, i looked up and saw motion in the body laying on the floor, i sprang to my dad's side, kneeling in the pool of blood, "DAD! DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I screamed "Edward QUICKLY call an ambulance!" a low moan came from my dad, his eye-lid starined themselfs to open, "Dad" i held his hand " It's okay, its going to be fine", i didn't notice until i heard a dripping sound, that i was crying, my tears fell into the blood.

I sobbed as i climbed into the ambulance and sat next to my dad who was on a stretcher, i held his hand and he squeezed back, i saw Edward follow in his Volvo threw the back window. At the hospitle my dad was sent straight to E.R, i had to sit in the waiting room with Edward, a few minutes later Alice burst threw the door and flung her arms around me " Oh my god Bella" she started sobbing to, she liked my dad, to her he was her dad. Suddenly her arms where by her side and she was facing a doctor, a handsom one at that, he must be in his mid-40's, his light blonde hair complimented his dark-blue eyes. "Hello, Bella... Your dad will be fine," he reassured me with a smile" he has broken his right and right shoulder blade" he look at the documents in his hand.

"Edward, go take theese to the office while i take Bella to her father" He handed Edward the documents,"Yes dad" as Edward walked away i sat there astonished the doctor was Edwards dad? amazing. I got up after about 5 minutes and Edward's dad lead me to the room my dad was in, he was wake "Bella!" but what ment to be a shout came out as a wishper, "Dad, oh my god, what was you doing!?" i flung my arms around him, tottaly for getting he was injured," Ow, ow Bella watch it, i was trying to change the light blulb when the chair broke and i fell" i had let go when he winced in was at the door "Charlie, you have to be careful, you'll give a heart-attack one day" dad laughed at Alice's remark and she hugged him lightly.

"Bella, are you okay now?" the velvet voice came from behind me, my dad narrowed his eyes, i turned to see Edward standing behind me, "I'm fine, thanks Edward" i sighed and sat on the chair next to my dad, Alice and Edward was on the oppiste side of the bed and Alice winked at me when Edward wont looking, "Alice pack it in!" my dad and Edward stared at me, and Alice stuck her tounge out, i laughed adn Edward began to leave, "Hey, where you off?" i called beforen he left, "Ohh, um my mum wants me home, ill see ya.. monday" he smiled and left.


	4. First Day

My dad was discharged after two days, i said i could stay with him until he got better, but he wasn't having any of it, so i am going to check up on him every day after... COLLEGE! CRAP! I forgot about college, its sunday ... it starts tomorrow! As i rushed home i nearly ran over a cat, poor thing. I had remeberd my key this time, i ran upstairs and threw a tone of stuff i needed into my bag, i got my outfit ready for tomorrow - Alice helped - and i hadda shower, after all that it was half twelve at night! I had a dream-less night.

_-Good morning Forks! This is DJ Mike Taylor here, and i want to say good luck to all the newbie's starting college today!- _I moaned and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and slowly got out of bed, i wasnt wake yet, but Alice was ... she was in the kitchen makes waffles! She is a really good cook! -_later today we have an interveiw with-_ The alarm clock made me jump, i hit the snooze button again, then turned it off. I had 4 waffles this morning, when i am nervous i tend to eat, Alice wasn't nervous at all, infact she couldn't wait, she met this guy a week back, he lived in the block of apartments next door, he helped Alice move all her stuff into her room, while i did mine all by myself, his name was Jasper, really sweet guy, unusually calm though, it freaks me out!

Anyway, Alice drove us to school in her bright yellow proshe, that her cousin Rosalie gave her, Alice came from a righ family so she didn't need to work. She told me i didn't need to work either, becasue i was like a sister to her, but i got a job anyway, at a little coffe shop on campus. The drive was nerv wrecking until i saw Edward, he was standing outside the college gates talking to a buff, HUGE, boy... wait... that can't be ... i haven't seen him in .... IT IS! I jumped out the car and flung my arms around the boy,"EMMETT!" i yelled. "BELLA! wow, careful " he chulcked, Edward stood there silently and confused. My brother Emmett stayed with my dad instead of coming to Seattle with mum. He had moved out of dad's house and i haven't seen him since last time i visited Forks!

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I said, letting go of him, "Ye, but i didn't know you moved back!", "I hated Seattle" i cringed, he laughed and Edward spoke for the first time,"Hey Bella" he smiled and now Emmett was the confused, "Hey Edward," i looked at Emmett and gigled "Yes Emmett we've already met" me and Edward laughed, "How..?" Emmett raised one eye brow, then suddenly my pixie friend Alice was beside me, smiling. "Edward saved me from dirty minded thugs.." i wisperd in Emmett's ear, becasue i didn't wont anyone to know. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. I giggled at him,"See ya guys later, come on Alice..." i linked my arm in hers and we walked off, i heard Edward and Emmett shouting bye, and then Emmett thanked Edward for helping me. I giggled.

After getting our sechduals, and comparing them -me and Alice have 4 lesson's a week together- i went down to the coffe shop to figure out my shifts with my boss. Then after i had done everything i needed to do, i was bored, UGHH, layed on a patch of grass outside the science block waiting for Alice, i listened to my ipod and watched the sky, no clouds today, weird... but then again the sun was out, i closed my eyes and sudden a shadow blocked my sun, i huffed and sat up, to see Edward sitting next to me, "Hey bob!" i sighed laying back down again, when he put something REALLY cold on my stomach, i shot up holding my stomach to get it warm again, "Bastard" i mutterd sitting back down again, he had a massive grin plasterd on his face, and he held the cold can out to me.

I took it and threw it at his head, not hard, he pouted and i giggled at him, laying back down. I didn't realise i was singing along to the song i was listening to until Edward said "Your a quite good singer", i blushed and tryed to ignore his compliment,a nd started humming instead. Then Alice popped out of no where and screamed. "Whats wrong with you!?" i said calmly, trying to calm her down. "Jasper just asked me to the Spring Formal!" she jumped on the spot, i could see Edwards head bobbing up and down with her movement, i burst out laughing. "C'mon Bella, we better get to class...." i grunted at Edward and stayed laying down, then ... suddenly i was in the air .. he had lifted me! I was pissed, i hated being lifted! "EDWARD .. PUT ME DOWN!" i yelled, and he slowly let me down and chuckled at me, i playfully smcked him in the chest and we went to English ... BORING!!!

Miss Yellsey, is the most boring teacher i have ever met, and thats above Mr Banner! I acctally think i fell asleep, becasue Edward nudged me, i moaned and put my elbows on the tabel, resting my head in my hands, then Edward nudged me again and a piece of paper rolled out infront of me. I un-screwed it...

(Underlinded = Edward Not-underlined = Bella)

Hey, btw Miss Yellsey gave out an assainment while you where napping...  
but your going to have to do me a favour before i tell you .... :D  


Well your no fun at all! Whats the favour..?

Go to the spring formal with me ?

NO WAY, i dont dance sorry, ill have to ask some one else for it!

C'mon pppllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeee...? just trying, we dont even have to dance!

I turned to him , he pouted and i sighed and began writing...

Fine... you win.. now what was the assainment..?

There wasn't one.. i just wonted you to come to the formal with me!

As i grunted, the peice of paper snatched out from infront of me, uhh oohhh Miss Yellsey took the paper, "Napping during lesson's Bella!?" she shot me and evil look and i nodded slowly, "Detention, be here at 3:15" she comanded as she walked off, "Cow," Edward mutterd, loud enough for Miss to hear, i looked at Edward ; my brows frowned and my mouth open. "Edward Cullen... Detention with Bella!" she walked back to her desk.


	5. Detention And Pizza Boy

After class i had to run to catch up to Edward..."Oi, what was all that about?" i asked, i was furious at him, about what happend in class, "Well, i couldn't let you go to detention alone" he gave me a smile, "Yes you could of, whats the point in getting in trouble just becasue of me!" i stormed off, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, i felt dizzy when i noticed how close we were,"Sorry, dont be mad at me" he pouted"Will you still come to the formal with me?", i got myself together, but i still felt a little dizzy, "I'll think about it" he let go and smiled, i started to walk off when he shouted "Please" i giggled and shouted back "Maybe!", "Pretty Please!", i turned when he shouted, "Porbably!" i started walking off again, "Pretty Pretty Please!" i giggled at his effort, "Fine!" he laughed and as i glanced back he was walking away.

Detention time. I waited out side the English room for Edward, i wasn't going to walk in by myself, i glanced down the hall, and suddenly from behind me "Boo!" i jumped and playfully smacked Edward in the chest. As we walked in and took our seats Miss told us off some more, "Well, this is what you get for name calling" she eyed Edward, and he shrugged, " and napping during my lesson's!" she was nearly shouting when she turned and looked at me, i shrugged like Edward. We had to sit there in complete silence and do nothing, i got bored and watched Edward... it looked like he was playing the piano on the table, i giggled at his concenration, and he looked and me .... so did Miss Yellsey "BELLA SWAN! Whats so funny!" she made me jump, "Errr, nothing miss" i looked down and started picking at my nails, then glanced up again to see Edward playing the piano on the table again. I watched him all of detention.

Edward gave me a ride home after that boring hour, "What was you doing on the desk?" i giggled at the thought, "Writing a song, to play on my piano" he sounded really proud with himself. "Wow, i gotta hear you play some time!" Edward chuckled and said "Gladly!".  
Just then we pulled up to the block of flats i lived in. Edward turned the engine off, "Right, i think ill go see my mate Jasper" he annouced getting out the car, "O, me room mate is dating him, ya'know the little fairy like person i alwasy hand around with, that Alice" he chuckled at my description of her,"Awhh, that one, she is like really hyper" he put a serious face on,"See ya later" i said as i pressed the inter-con button, "Bella if thats you ill rip ya head off!" Alice said over the inter-con,"Don't do that! You love me to much" i joked, she buzzed me in.

"And you have been!? i was waiting in my car for ages!" she was really angry! "I got detention, sorry i didn't tell you" i pouted trying to look inocent, "Yeh right, more like snogging Edward's face off" she mutterd under her breath, i dont think i was ment to hear it, as i walked past her i picked up and pillow and wacked her on the head, and softly placed the pillow back down again. "I orded pizza, i couldn't be botherd to cook, it will be here in 10!" she shouted as i fell back onto the bed. "Lovely, i could do with pizza!" she laughed at my reply, i got a shower, and jumped into jarma bottom's and a pink matching vest top(witch i only wore for bed becasue i was pretty reveling), with my hair inna side pony tail(still wet), i walked out of my room, and threw a tenner on the table.

As i poured myself some orange juice the door went. Alice was getting into her jarma's so i had to get the door. I grabbed the money from the table, and opened the door without looking up, and counted the money, "Ohh Hey Bella, that'll be £11.50" i looked up at my name, "Emmett, hey" i grinned at him and handed him the money, "Keep the change" i giggled at him becasue he dropped all the coins trying to fish out the right a boy, about my age, nearly as tall as Emmett, indian-typed came to the door, "C'mon whats taking you so long!" he moaned at Emmett.

"Wow," he was facing me now, "I'm Jacob," he winked at me, Emmett saw it, and leaned against my door frame, calmly "Dude" Jacob looked at him "Thats my little sister" Jacob jumped back "Sorry" he stared at his feet, i lauhged, "Its okay Jacob, i'm Bella" he smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Bella...Emmett can we go, please.." he moaned againi laughed again, "Finee" Jacob said bye and started walking off,"Stay away form him, he's no good Bella" Emmett warned me, smiled then walked off. I closed the door to find Alice standing there "Good, i'm starving... what was all that about?" she sed grabbing the top box out of my hands. "No idea, you know Emmett though, well he was being on of them protective brother's," i sighed taking a bite of my pizza, "That or that other lad is really bad news..." she mutterd taking a sip of hre cola.


	6. The Kiss

The next day at college started off really normal, i had English with the boring Mrs Yellsey, and i fell asleep ... again. Then it was biology! I love biology, the subject i am best at, and i get to sit next to Edward. I acctally embrassed myself, becasue when Mr Coolin set me and Edward as lap parterns i said 'Yes!' really loud, and Edward laughed at me when i turned red.

Anyway now its lunch and i can't find Edward, so i sat with Alice who sat with Jasper, who sat with Emmett who sat with a blonde girl, she was beautiful, i felt like a pile of mud compared to her, and suprise suprise it was Alice's cousin Rosalie, the rich one! I am so jealous! "haha, Eddie your so funny!" i turned at the sound of the fake voice to find a girl had pushed Edward to the wall, his arms raised as is he was being arrested and the girl was running her finger up and down his chest. When he noticed me looking he mouthed "Help me!" and i laughed at him, he pouted and the girl now had her arms around his waist, Edwards arm where still raised, i laughed again.

I finally got up and walked over to Edward, "Hey Edward, my bro Emmett needs ya a sec" i grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table, becasue the girl had let go when she was me walking up to him, probly thinking i was his girlfriend... i giggled in my mind... i liekd the sound of that."Thank you so much" he said to me as he sat next to Emmett. Everyone laughed, "Hey its not funny! You try getting chatted up by a totaly skank!" i rolled my eyes at Edwards attempt to stop the laughter, but i carried on.. and on... and on, i ended up joining in to and then the girl came back to Edward, "What d'ya want Lauren?" he asked as she sat beside him. "Nothing of course" she smiled and Edward ignored her and started talking to me. We chatted for awhile then Alice interuppted, and the girl 'Lauren' got Edward's attention.

"Bella, are you coming to the spring formal? I could get you a date!" Alice asked, trying to look for a way to go shopping, Edward's head tilted, as if he was trying to listen in on the conversation "Yes Alice,and i have already got a date" Emmett and Alice looked at me suprised, Alice was bouncing in her seat, "Who? Did he ask you, or did you ask him?" he was giggling with joy, I laughed at her "Edward asked me..." now Alice and Emmett was looking at Edward, who was ignoring Lauren again as she blabberd on, he mouth "Help me" i giggled and shrugged, he wrote on a napkin and passed it to me _'Do anything, please just make her go away! I'll owe you forever! please please please please please!' _I had an idea... i'm sure he wouldn't mind ... i giggled and wrote fine one the napkin, he mouthed "Thank you." I got up and sat between Edward and Emmett, i faced Edward who was glad to have a reason to turn away from Lauren.

But Lauren got his attention back with more flirting, so my plan came into action, i moved a little so Lauren could see, and i kissed Edward on the lips, who suprisingly kissed me back, Lauren walked off in a huff and i pulled back, "There, happy now?" everyone was staring at us, i moved back to my seat next to Alice, who had her mouth open in shock, "Ecstatic" Edward replied staring at me in shock. "Stop staring at me, i hate it!" Everyone looked away apart from Alice and Edward. Then after awhile Alice looked away becasue i was now talking to Edward again, but we talked nothing about the kiss.


	7. Eddie

When me and Alice got home she was jumping in excitement, becasue she finally got me alone and was able to ask questions without iteruptions, and so... it began ..... "Why d'ya kiss him ? are you to a couple now? when did he ask you to the formal? did he kiss back? do you like him? does me like you? BELLLLAAAAA!" i grunted, and threw myself on the sofa, "I kissed him to get rid of Lauren, No we aren't together, he asked me yesterday, i think he kissed back, i aint sure and ask him yourself!" i said it fast and with one breathe, "Leave it now Alice!" i walked of into my room and threw myself on the bed, i closed my eyes, i couldn't help it, but i remeberd the kiss, over and over again, until one little annoy pixie freak who wont be there tomorrow i have anything to do with it, burst threw my door!

"C'mon Bella, we have to get and outfit ready for tomorrow, you have to make Edward notice you even more!" she said racking threw my wardobe, i stayed on the bed, filling with anger, she turned to me "Bella, come on!" that was it, i tackled her to the floor and hit he repeatedly with my pillow! She just giggled at me, i got up and hit her some more, "Out my room, now!" i threw the pillow at her head as she left, and crawled onto the bed again. I kept remembering it, with everything i did, showering, sorting my bag for school, homework, i swear i wrote 'I kissed Edward' in my homework somewhere, but i didn't care... i was in l- NOW BELLA STOP IT NOW! remeber the last time you where 'In love' now pack it in!

I slapped myself across the head and threw the cover's over my head, and started dreaming;  
_"ALICE.. WHERE ARE YOU" i ran threw the forest, hearing Alice's screams, then i turned unwilling and ran a track, i came to an opening, where her scream's where coming from, "Alice!" i screamed i saw her laid on the floor cut, bruised, and defensivly she was in a ball, laid on the floor, "Behind , you , dont turn around look to the left, never to the right!" she repeated this over and over, then she stopped, i was knelt beside her, unwillingly i touched her hand, she flinched, then... she was gone._

_  
"Bella, haha" i turned, Jacob was stood there, Alice's blood on his hands and a knife in his left, i dropped to the floor, terrified, Jacob knelt beside me and started kissing my neck, i was scared, as Jacob put his hand on my shoulder's Edward was attacking him, Jacob laided lifeless on the floor as Edward got up from his fight. "Bella..." he kept repeating my name, and shaking me lightly at my shoulder's. _

I woke up, "Bella!" Alice shouted as she jumped on my bed, "get up lazy bum!", i pulled my covers as she landed and she fell backwards onto the floor, "Moody cow!" she said leaving my room. I laughed and got ready for college. Alice made bacon buns, my favourite. On the drive to school i couldn't help but think of that dream, what did it mean... Edward is going to kill Jacob? Jacob Is bad? Alice is going to die? I don't get it ... ughh, _BE----EP_, "Alice... really, beeping your car horn first thing in the morning!" i glared at her, "I was only beeping at Jasper And Edward!" she grunted at my moody attiude. Edward opened the car door for me when we got parked, and Jasper did the same for Alice.

"Hey Eddiee" i said in a fake voice, mimiking that fake skank Lauren from yesterday, "Ha ha, very funny," he raised his eyebrow at me, "seriously though, dont call me Eddie!" he sounded serious, "Okay," i started walking to my first class, with was history, i had it with Jasper "Bye... EDDIE" i shouted across the parking lot, just about to walk across the feild you get to class, i giggled and started running, "Thats it, your dead" he shouted, he tackled me and we rolled over on the grass,i giggled and soon we stopped rolling, he was ontop of me, both of us panting due to the running, and his face was dangerously close to mine... "Well i better... um get to class..." i said trying to get out of this uncomfortable position, "Ermm, yeh " he chulcked helping me up, i had a grass stain on the back of my pants.

History went quickly, Jasper helped me alot, seconde lesson was boring to, and then i had an hour to waste before lunch, so i went to visit Emmett in his dorm, i knocked on the door and Jacob answerd, "Hey Emmett here?" i asked smiling, "Hey Bella come in" Emmett shouted from inside, Jacob moved out the way, and i sat on the end on Emmett's bed facing Emmett who was sat at the other end of the bed, doing his homework, i decided to piss him off, so i pointed to a question, "Ya got that one wrong" he looked up at me, "Honest", i said as innocently as i could, then i pointed to another and said the same thing, i did that to another... and another... and another ... and another, then finally i did it to a question he acctally did get wrong, and Emmett tackeld me off the end of the bed.

I had a giggling fit on the floor as Emmett tickled me to death, then Emmett sat back on the bed and finished his homework, i got up with the help of Jake,"Where's Edward?" i asked picking up my bag, "I don't know, and what was with the kissing stunt you pulled yesterday!?" Oh god no, Emmett's being the protective big brother, "Emmett releaxe, i did it to get rid of that skank Lauren, Edward seemed desprate" i laughed at the memory,"Well, okay then, but becareful, Edward's an alright dude, but half the boys on campus aren't" i could see he wasy eyeing up Jacob, who wasn't looking, "Emmett, i aint with Edward..." i sat on the bed with Emmett again. "You will be" he mutterd under his breath, i threw a pillow at his head, "See ya Emmett," i said rolling my eye's and getting up. "Bye Jake" he called bye, and i was on my way to meet Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN - Hey guys, Review my would ya, maybe gimme some idea's yeh?  
I wrote 2 chapter's tonight cos' its been a bit since i last wrote, so i thought i'd write two, aren't you luck ;) Enjoy - excuse my spelling xxx**


	8. I Don't Care

As i walked out Emmett's dorm, i took a short cut to get to Alice, threw the alley between The Science and English block, that's when i saw it. Edward. That slut Lauren has Edward pressed up against the wall, kissing him, but this time Edward was all over her, his hands running up and down her back. They pulled away, and i slowly carried on walking. "Lauren, thats it, please can i have the -" he stopped when he saw me he pushed Lauren off him and followed me out the alley, i could feel the tears swarming my vision, "Bella, wait, ughh Lauren get off me" he shouted i turned to see Lauren holding him back, then it wanked his arm free and ran towards me.

At this point i was in the middle of the parking lot, when he grabbed my wrist, "Bella please let me -" i cut him off "Let go off me now" i said calmly, my back still turned to him, he walked infront of me, still holding my wrist, i just stood there, "Bella please, its not how it looks!" he pleaded, "Let go Edward" i said this calmly, wiping the tears from my face with my free hand, and i looked at him, "No" he wisperd, a crowd had gatherd, "Last chance, let go" i kept my calm tone of voice, suprisingly it wasnt shaky. "No" he repeated, i stepped to his side, facing the oppostie direction he was, "Your choice" i wishped in his ear, and with that i swept my left leg around his and yanked of it, causing him to fall onto his back on the hard ground. He had let go and i started walking off, while he moaned in pain.

Suddenly Lauren was infront of me, i knew we was about to get into a fight, the drowd had gotten bigger and i could here muffled wispers, "Lauren...." i looked her in the eye, she was the same size as me"Move", "Make me" she wisperd back, and i heard ' Ooo's come from the crowd, i was pissed, really pissed, i punched her in the nose, and while she stumbled back catching the blood with her hands, i grabbed her shoulders and knee'd her in the stomach, she fell to the floor and i walked off, well nearly. "ISABELLA SWAN, TO THE HEAD'S OFFICE NOW!" i turned to see Mrs Yellsey shouting in my direction as she helped Lauren up, Edward was stood up already and staring at me as he rubbed his back.

I sighed and walked to the head's office, he called me straight in, along with Lauren who had jsut got back from the nurse's office, and Edward, who had just tryed saying sorry, but i read a magizine and ignored him. "What was that about Isabella?" he asked, "I have no idea" i plopped myself into a chair and Edward sat next to me. Ughh. I realized just now, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, so why should i care!?, I hate my life. "Sir, Bella ju-" The head cut Edward off, "Edward i didn't ask for your opion on the matter, Isabella, week detention, now go" i walked out and heard muffled talking, i didn't care anymore. I met Alice at the lunch table, "Where have you been?" she asked aas i sat down."I got sent to the heads office" i said picking at my salad,"Why?" everyone looked at me in shock.

"I knocked Edward to the floor and broke Lauren's nose" i smiled at them, they looked confused, "Urghh, i know i shouldn't care but i caught Edward and Lauren kissing, and i got upset, i walked off and Edward grabbed my wrist trying to get me to listen to him, when he didn't let go i knocked him to the floor, then that slut started so i punched her in the nose and kneed her stomach." Emmett high fived me, and Rose giggled, Jasper sat there calmly and Alice looked shocked and angry, but she wasn't looking at me.. i turned and saw Edward stood behind me, i sighed and started picking at my salad again, "Bella please-" he started i cut hium off.  
"To be honest with you Edward" i stood up and faced him. "I don't really care anymore" i smiled and walked off.

As i turned of the cantine, Jacob was stood infront of me, "Hey Bella" he smiled, "Heard what ya did to Cullen, and Lauren" he started walking beside me, "They where asking for it" he chuckled "Bella!!! WAIT!" i turned to see Edward running towards me, i decided to stop for his amussment, Jake stood with me, when he got to me he started panting, he was about to say sorry 0 for the millionth time- but i stopped him, by wispering in his ear, "Give up" then i walked off again,Jake laughed and walked with me, Edward grabbed my wrist - again, "Edward you know what happened last time, ill do worse if you don't let go!" i growled at him, "I don't care! kill me if ya like, but just let me explain, Lauren had a video tap, of something you don't want people to know, she told me she would give me it if i kissed her!" he pleaded and walked infront of me, letting go of my wrist and handing me a tape, i shoved it in my bag, not knowing what it was, and to be honest i didn't care.

Jacob kept looking at me, then Edward, then me , then Edward. "Bella please, you have to trust me on this..." i held my finger up for him to stop, i leaned in, and wisperd in his ear, "Like i said..... I don't care" and i walked off, he called but i ignored him. "Whats on the video?" Jacob asked when Edward gave up, "I don't know and i don't care!". The rest of my day went slow, and boring. On the ride home Alice asked about the tape, Edward must of told everyone to get him off the hook, i didnt care. I put the tape in a draw and left it there.


	9. Sexy Secret

It had been 2 week's since Edward kissed Lauren, everytime i thought about it i got really pissed, i have no idea why! I wasn't Edward's girlfriend or owt like that, so why i was pissed, i have no idea. Anyway, i laid on my bed, really bored, so i decided to count the time's Edwar tryed saying sorry - he had given up a couple of days ago- (THANK GOD) the i remebred, the tape. That was in my draw, i rolled over to me side and laid there staring at the draw, after 30 minutes of staring i got up and opened the draw, i looked down at the tape, and slowly pulled it out the door. I walked into the front room and put the tape in the video player, and pressed play.

Then i realised why Edward did what he did. Why he kissed that slut. Why he wouldn't let go, and why he kept telling me to watch the tap. It was of me... and another man.... in a video... doing ... stufff, alright alright, it was me in a porno video! Oh my god, how did Lauren get a hold of it? How did she know it was me! I had a wig on and a tone of make-up! Plus i didn't even use my name! "Alice!" i screamed, tears welled up in my eyes as she ran in, she took one quick glance at the t.v screen and soon her arms where around me, rocking me back and forth, wispering in my ears "It's okay,". I should probaly explain, well when i lived with Alice,- before she started useing her family's money for the apartment and food- we got into debt, and Alice was working later and later each night, but she got fired becasue she was to tired, so i started looking at jobs i could do part time.

So one day while looking i came across the add, and i don't know what part of me was fuck'd up enough to agree to do it, but i did. I asked to wear a wig and make-up to hide me. Plus i already used a different name, so i have NO idea how Lauren would of known. Once i had sobbed, i rememberd Edward, i didn't care about how i looked or owt, i needed to apologise, so i got up, got dressed into what Alice handed me, and black tank top, and grey skinies, with black pumps and a lond grey kardican, that went half way down the thighs and went half way over my hands with the sleeve's, i had my hair in a messy pony tail, but i didn't care really. I ran, before Alice could offer me a lift, i ran and ran and ran and ran. All the way to College, I ran straight up to Edward's dorm and knocked frantically on his door. He answerd and saw the state i was in, i wrapped my arms around him and sobbed more, he hugged back.

"Edward i am so sorry!" i began ruining his shirt. "Bella its okay" he wisperd into my hair. I pulled away and looked him in the eye's "Did you see the tape?" i was really nervous, i didn't want him to think i was a slut, "Yes, don't worry, Alice just rang and told me you where on your way over, and why you made it." he hugged me tight. "Eddie c'mon" i heard a _new_ annoyingly fake voice come from his room, and pulled away and peerd inside, there was a blonde haird girl sat on his bed playing with her hair. I was upset again, and yet again, i had no idea why, "Ohh, sorry... i'll just ... ermm go" and i ran out of Edward's arms and straight out the dorm.

Why me? Why did Edward have to be _busy_ when i just wanted to cry and sob to him. Again hateing my life, i sat at the back of the football feild and sobbed into my arms, instead of his. "Bella?" i husky voice called my name, It was Jacob. "Bella, are you okay?" he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me, "Whats up?" he asked wiping my tears with his thumbs, "I...I......." i couldn't bring myself to say it, "It's okay, take your time." He no wrapped both his arms around me and started rocking me slowly. I stopped crying, and sat up straight, "Jacob.." i sniffled "If i tell you why i am crying, you can't tell ANYONE or think of me any diffrently, promise me" i looked at him in the eyes, my pleading eyes still driped the odd tear. "I promise, now whats upset ya?" he smiled . "Well.." i sniffled again."When i lived with Alice in Seattle, well we didn't have much money, and we needed to pay rent... so i got .... a job to help pay for rent," tears blurred my vision again. I couldn't tell him... what was i doing!


	10. Beach Party

"What am i doing... i can't tell you!" i sobbed harder into Jacob's arms. "Bella, you can tell me anything, you know i wont care!" he gave me and little squeeze then pulled away. "Now, whats up?" he asked in a sweet tender voice, "The job.... i got... to pay for rent.. was... w-..... was" i began sobbing again, "A part in a porn vdeo" i sobbed so much i didn't think he would be able to hear, and rocked me back and forth, "And whats upset you about it?" he asked sweetly, wow this was easier than i thought, "Well, Lauren found a tape, and made Edward kiss her , so he could get the tape, but now Lauren know's , and she hates me, and she's gonna tell every one" i cryed and cryed, "Bella!" a velvet voice called, i looked up, urghh, he had lip stick on his color, "Bella, are you okay?" i was still in Jakes arms and Edwar was knelt infront of me. "No" i mummbled, "I'm so sorry Edward, i should have looked at the tape right away, I'm sorry!" i cryed into Jake's arms, Jake chuckled, "Your gonna ruin my shirt" he joked, he let out a small giggle "I'll buy you a new one".

"ughh. " i sobbed "i feel dirty", i pulled myself out of Jake's hold and wrapped my kardigan around me, "C'mon lets get ya back to ya apartment." Edward helped me up and Jake said bye and went. Edward drove me to mine and helped me upstairs and into my room. he laid me on the bed and turned to go, "Don't leave" i sobbed, Edward turned and smiled, he got on the bed next to me and held me in his arms. We just laid there, stary tears fell from my eye's but we didn't move. "Edward.." my voice came out all croaky "Yes Bella?" his voice was still smooth and velvety. "You can't think of me any diffrently, jsut becasue i made a porn video. doesn't change me... don't think of me as some sluttly slag that goes around shagging people and making video's about it..." i started osbbing again... i didn't want him thinking of me like that!

"Don't worry Bella, You'll always be the same in my eyes" i looked up and his emeralde eyes looked down at me, "Good" i wisperd, snuggling into his chest, then falling asleep. I had the same dream again.. Alice screaming, Jacob kissing my neck, Edward killing Jacob. I woke up, still wrapped in Edward's arms, he'd fallen asleep to, my eye's where sore, from the crying and his top was still a little damp. I didn't move, for one i didn't want to wake him, and for two, i liked it. I did love Edward, oh my god, i was in love with him! I had my arm around his waist and my head on his chest, i snuggled to him a tiny bit, hoping he wouldn't wake up, he did. Damnit! He started to stir, and so did i, pretending i just woke up to. I yawned and looked up at him, his eyes flutterd open and i looked away, i sat up and yawned again. I turned to see Edward staring at me. " Thanks" my voice croaked, and yet again his voice was smooth and velvety "It's okay Bella, but i gotta go" i hugged him as he got up, and he left.

After a shower and i got dressed, i noticed it was 11:30 am and it was really sunny and warm today, good thing its a week-end. Alice stayed on the sofa curled up with Jasper all morning, well after questioning me about Edward staying. I decided the to go shopping, for some food, since we where nearly out. I tryed getting out without Alice giving me her bank card, but it didn't work, she told me if i didn't buy the food with her card, she could play Barbie-Bella on me, i for one was not happy, Jasper sat there and laughed as the little pixie threatend me!  
I'll get him back for laughing at me... i swear i will!

Anyway after shopping i had NOTHING to do, i put the food away and laid on my bed... staring... at the ceiling....  
**Beep beep beep**

My phone went off, i got a text message, from Edward, i blushed when i saw his man on the screen- how sad am i!-;

_From Edward._

_Hey Bella, wondering_

_if you'd like to go to the beach,_

_Emmett and Rose are going,  
they invited me along, and told  
me to invite you, Alice and Jasper.  
Edward._

Sounded, like fun... "Alice" i called walking into the front room, she was still on the sofa, she looked up "Ye?" she asked, "You and Jasper wonna come to the beach? Emmett and Rose are going, and they invited Edward, he just text me asking saying they told him to invite us lot?" she smiled and looked at Jasper, he nodded and Alice jumped up. "Yey!" she started clapping and ran into her room, he and Jasper laughed, "Well, i'm off to get ready. Alice.." he called into her room "I'll be back in 20 minutes", she ran threw to Jasper and kissed him, then ran back into her room, we laughed at her, "See ya Jasper, " i said walking into my room, "Bye Bella" he called back, then he was gone.

I text Edward back;  
_To Edward_

_Yeh we'd love to, _

_what time? and where  
we meeting?  
Bella _

He text back in a matter of seconds! As soon as i put my phone down i had to pick it up again;  
_From Edward  
Cool, meet us out side_

_of college at around 1, we'll_

_walk from there  
Edward _

Alice had ran into my room after she had gotten ready, and order me into a white bikini. She had a gold one on with black cover-ups, I wore blue cover-ups. Jasper got back as i walked out my room, "Jasper you got any sun-tan lotion, i can't find any, anywhere" he chuckled at me, "Where going to have to stop by the shop." i laughed to and Alice came dancing out her room. A bag in one hand, and sunglasses in another. Then we where off, Jasper drove us in his car. Emmett and Rose where kissing when we got there, and Edward stood with his back to them. After Jasper parked, Edward opened the car door for me, "Well, Thank you, such a gentleman" i joked getting out the car, Edward chuckled.

For the first time, his chuckle made my heart flutter, i was hoping he didn't hear, but he chuckled again, i think he heard. The walk to the beach was only 10 minutes, and Emmett was trying to get us all to agree to a football game. I didn't bother telling any one i was like, really good at football, but i guess Alice already knew, because she said the teams;  
Edward, Alice and Me  
Emmett, Jasper, Rose.

I tried to giggle at how the other team where going down, and i mean down! By the time we got there i had manged to control my laughter, "C'mon theres a good spot over here" Alice ahead of us, jumping and waving. i set down my towel next to hers, and pulled out a bottle of water, but it was knocked out of my hand by Emmett, and that dang football! "Emmett!"i moaned, but then i laughed because he had no idea that when i was in Seattle i was on the high-school girls footie team."C'mon" now Emmett moaned "I wonna play football!" we all sighed and got up, the beach wasn't reall that full so we had a good area to play in. we used our bags as goal posts and Alice went around drawing a lines with her feet- marking the feild-.

"Okay" Alcie started "Our Teams is called The Good"she pointed to herself"The better" she pointed to Edward"And the best" she pointed to me and had a evil grin on her face. "Whaa-? Bella the best? Best at falling over more like!" Emmett boomed out a laugh and Rose laughed with him, and so did Jasper... And so did Edward "You'll learn to keep ya mouth shut, o darling brother" i gave Emmett an evil grin and he laughed harder. "Whats your team called?" Alice asked Emmett, "Ooooo Goldilocks and the two bears" Emmett grinned, Jasper sighed and Rose laughed. "HEADS" Alice called, flipping a coin in the air to see who goes first. "Damnit!Tails" Emmett grinned again and started with the ball.

"GO" Alice shouted and the game began, i let Emmett get ahead with a goal, then it was time to turn it up, i walked over to Edward, "When i say run straight to there goal" he nodded and Alice started with the ball. "GO" Alice boomed, "Now Edward!" i shouted as Alice passed me the ball, Edward ran straight where i told him to, and i ran with the ball... fast... i doged Jasper's tackle and when Emmett slide tackled i jumped over him, taking the ball with me, and Rose was chasing me, but i kiked the ball to Edward who slammed it in the goal, before Rose had chance to get in goal!

"Yey!" Alice jumped up and down clapping, "Wohhw! when did you get that good!"Emmett asked, four pairs of eyes stared at me, "Well, i was on the girl footie team in Seattle, don't underestimate the clumbsy girl" i giggled, and everyone laughed. The first half was over and we were 2-1 up, Emmett tryed getting a team swap, but i wouldn't move teams, not even for my brother! The game started and i had the ball, Jasper jsut stood there i scored and Emmett shouted at him "WHY YA JUST STOOD THERE!?" Emmett was mad, he hated to loose bless him! "There's no point, where gonna loose anyway!" he pointed towards me, i blushed. It was half way through the second half and Emmett forfited becasue he was losing, Alice took off her cover-ups, and so did i , i didn't want to be the only girl wearing cover-ups. As i took mine off, Edward took his top off, i nearly fainted, he had the BEST body ever, i laid on my towel trying to remeber to breathe, Edward was sat there staring at me "May i help you?" i giggled, and blushed, "Errr umm no" he laided on his towel and i gigged more.


	11. Shopping Trip

"Beeeeeellllllaaaaaa!" The hyper pixie bounced on my bed, "C'mon Bella, Its sunday... and you know what that means!" Sunday, urghh i didn't have to go to work, nor did i have to go to school, it was the ONLY day of the week i had no escuse to get me out of shopping. Alice dragged me out of bed and threw some clothes into my arms and pushed me in the bathroom, all while i was still half-asleep. I got a shower and got dressed and pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail, but it looked good so ya'know. Alice made pancakes, and we ate while she blabberd on about Edward checking me out at the beach yesterday, and what shoe's Alice needs to get and stuff like that. She had invited Rose along, who also loved shopping, goodie!

Rose drove us in her red convertable and said if we made a mess we would clean every inch of her car, Alice started drinking a bottle of blackcurrent juice to annoy Rosalie, i just sat still unitl it was time to get out. We pulled up into a parking space, and with in secondes boys swarmed around the car, and i was suprised to hear Rose talk to them about... car stuff.... like she knew what she was saying. A few boys looked at me and Alice as we stood there waiting for Rose."Hey, babe" a husky voice came from behind me, it was a tall dark-haird boy, about my age, he wore a grey shirt and jeans with trainers. "Ermm hi" i said turning away again, "Don't be like that, the names Mike, and you are?" he asked i fully turned, "Bella, nice to meet you Mike" i turned back, as it looked like Rose was finishing up with the boys.

"Bella, pretty name for a pretty girl" i blushed , "Thanks, but i gotta go, bye" i walked off dragging Alice along with me "Urghh what a nob," Alice said glancing back at Mike as he watched us walk away. "What ya talkin about?" Rose looked confused. "That jerk Mike started hitting on Bella!" Alice hissed, "Whats wrong with mike?" i asked confused, "Okay Bella, I have been there just as long as you have, and i have already heard that Mike is a player, but a player that can hardly ever get girls!" Alice looked at me like i only just moved here, "Well sorry for not being Miss Gossip!" i snorted, "Yehh, well now you know" Rose said in a huff.

"I think i'm starting to like shopping with you guys..." i said shyly, i was starting to like shopping, but acording to Alice, i had no fashion sense. "Thats good, because i hate you moaning" Alice grinned and Rose laughed. We where trying on dress's for the Spring Formal. Rose had picked her dress, a slim pink one, that showed her breasts, but not in a slutty way,and clung to her body, showing her surves. Alice was deciding between, and Black skimpy dress, or a Sliver one, "Alice get the sliver one, i looks better on you!" i sighed trying to help Alice. "Weldone Bella, your right" she beamed like i had past her little test. I picked out my own dress to try on, I LOVED IT i normally hate dresses but this one ... wow, it showed curves i never even thought i had.

It was Navi blue with sequenes on the corest, and ruffles along the skirt section, amazing, i loved it! "ALICE, i found a dress, whatt'cya think" i walked out the changing room into the isle where Rose and Alice where posing in the mirrow with there dresses.  
"Wow, Bella" she wiped a fake tear from her eye and smiled "I have taught you so well! Thats perfect!" i twieled for her. "Edward is gonna love that!" Rose said, i blushed. They giggled and then we went shoe shopping, as soon as we got in the store Alice had my shoes and her's, took rose half and hour to find her's but then we where done. Alice had a tone of make-up so we didn't need to get any, but Alice did glance at a few eye-shadows, but never bought it.

We got back to min and Alice's apartment, and I made dinner, "Ya'know" Alise said with a mouth-ful "You should cook more." Rose agreed and we chatted while eating our lasange. **BUZZ**, the door buzzer went, I pressed the inter-con button, "Hello?" i said wiping my face with a nap-kin. "Hey Bella its me" his velvet voice ran threw my head, "Hey, come on up" i buzzed him in and sat on the sofa waiting for the knock at the door, Alice had put a movie on, and Rose was making pop-corn in the kitchen. Rose popped home earlier, to get her stuff, we where having a sleep over, Even though it was school in the morning!

But rose brought her school stuff and an outfit for tomorrow. _**knock knock knock**_, the door went, i opened it and let Edward in, when i realised i was in my skimpy pink vest top and matching jarma bottoms, Dammit, oh well.... "We where about to watch a movie, wonna join us?" i asked closing the door behind him. "Sure, here though, you left this on the beach yesterday" he smiled and handed me on bikini cover-ups. I got up and went to my room, i fell back onto the bed, and let out a huge sigh, then got back up again, with a blanket for every one to get under - also to cover my self up- and walked into the living room. Dammit, the only space was between Alice and Edward, Urghh, i sat down and covering everyone with the blanket, and we watched ' The persuit of happiness'.

It was hard to concentrate with Edward right next to me, i decided to ignore him like he wasn't even there, i snuggled up under the blanket and my hand fell on Edwards as i rested it, i was about to move it, feeling embrassed, but he held it, and he held it though-out the movie.

* * *

**AN- Hey all, MidNightSun here, well obv ;) Reveiw so fair and tell me how i am doing yehh!?**

**Btw, if ya got any idea'd share them with me. I aint saying i've run out and need your help. But its nice to get your guys opinons on what you wonna see. You will get credit for it _(if i use it)_.**

**Starter for chapter 12 ; (Enjoy ;) )  
**

_I yawned and got up, i fell asleep on the sofa last night, i sat up straight, "Morning Sleepy Head" i turned to see Edward sat at the end of the sofa, i must have fallen asleep on him... shit! "Oh god, did i fall asleep on you last night?" i closed both my eyes and waited for an answer, when there wasn't one i opened my eyes again...  
_


	12. Dazzling

I yawned and got up, i fell asleep on the sofa last night, i sat up straight, "Morning Sleepy Head" i turned to see Edward sat at the end of the sofa, i must have fallen asleep on him... shit! "Oh god, did i fall asleep on you last night?" i closed both my eyes and waited for an answer, when there wasn't one i opened my eyes again. He was sat staring at me with a frown on his face, when i opened my eyes he said "There, dont hide your pretty eyes" i blushed, "But yes, you did fall asleep on me last night" he chuckled at me, as i stood up and stretched "sorry i kept you here last night" i yawned, i glanced at the clock, half 7. "Nonsense Bella, i quite enjoyed myself, its fun listening to what you say in your sleep" he laughed, i swear i blushed 14 shades of red, "What did you hear?" i asked shyly.

"Nothing much, just you miss your mum, and you are getting bored of college, speaking of college,i gotta go now, ill meet ya there" he shouted the last four words from the hall way as i shut the door behind him. Alice came dancing into the living room and Rose was still sleeping on my bed, so we decided to jump on the bed, to get her up, "Alice i finally realised why you always to this to me, its so much fun!" i giggled jumping up and down, "I know right, WAKEY WAKEY ROSIE POSIE!" Alice shouted and Rosalie jumped and fell out of bed, me and Alice fell of to in a fit of laughter.

After getting ready for college, i allowed Alice and Rose to fix my hair, becasue i had nothing better to do, and they where dieing to do it. They did loose curls, and i looked pretty good. On the way to College we stopped of to get water bombs, we decided we where going to soak Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I couldn't wait, only been in school a week and Alice had already come up with a mischivous plan! I swear that girl plans stuff when she has nothing better to do. Anyway when we got there, All three boys where waiting outside, Edward opened the car door for me when we had parked. I can't belive he does that every day... FOCUS Bella- we went to the bathroom and filled up the bombs, and carefully put them in our bags, once first class was over, we all had a free period.

Thats when it all started; "Roce, Bella get ready we soak them on my mark,"Alice wisperd as we approached the boys who where sat on the grass, "Rose you get Emmet, I'll get Jasper, and Bella you get Edward." We all sat down and laid our bags infront of us, we all sat next to our marks and waited for Alice to give the signal, we started talking and i forgot what we was doing, unitl i noticed Alice's hand slip into her bag, i did the same and gripped a bomb. "NOW" she squelled pulling a water bomb out of her bag and throwing it at Jasper, it poped on his lap. Me and Rose followed her and sprung up, throwing a bomb at out targets soaking them, all three boys got up and chased us, we slowed them down by throwing bombs behind us. a few fell out my beag, but didn't pop, so Edward picked them up and lobbed them at me.

Jasper and Emmett grabbed the hose pipe outside the science block and drenched us, "OKAY OKAY , YOU WIN!" Rose squelled and ranted on about her hair, Alice ranted about her clothes and i just stood there, i didn't care if i was wet, i just giggled. I was freezing today so it was even colder when we was wet. alice had prepared for this, and pulled towels out her bag and we wrapped them around ourselfs, Edward ran back to his dorm and got a towel, and Emmett went back to get a towel for him and Jasper. Alice drove us at high speed back to ours and we got changed and as we bolted back to school we picked up Rosalie, and we only just made it for the next lesson. Which for me was English.

I tryed concentrating but Edward kept running his had threw his bronze hair witch made it hard, he passed me a note again... goodie no doubt ill get detention ... again!

(_Edward/_Bella)

_Hello, your not concenrating ... are you?_

Damnit how'd he know!

Well, Mr Cullen, that would be your fault...

_And why is it my fault, Your not concentrating in English?_

He nudged me playfully,

You keep running your hand though your hair, its pretty distracting

OMFG, why did i just tell him that!!  
I heard a low chuckle and he replied

_Why is that disctracting you?_

He was gonna make me say(write) it .........

I don't no really ... Its dazzling....

_I'm dazzling?_

Yes =)

_Never heard that before, Do i dazzle you alot?_

Yes, its quite annoying, especailly when i am trying to concrentrate, **cough** English lesson!

_Well, I'm teribbly sorry, my dazzling distracts you.. I'll try to be to dazzling next time._

Okay, the word 'dazzling' is starting to look pretty weird now, because its on this paper like 100 times... now shh and let me concenrate... AND no dazzling me!

_Fine, no dazzling, spoil sport!_

He ran his hand though his hair again and i nudged him. Every few minutes he would do it just to annoy me. But it was quite funny, because he got in trouble, becasue i kiked him under the table and he said "OW!" dead loud and the teacher told him off.

* * *

**An - haha dazzling ;) gotta love me yeh?**

**Anyway reveiw, i aint writing next chapter, until i get 3 reveiws on this chapter got it?  
Good!**

**Lots of love  
MidNightSun xxx**


	13. Meadow Dream

I walked home becasue Alice my 'best friend' abandoned me! She was so gonna get it! It was about 8-ish, I'd stayed on the college campus with Edward, Jacob And Emmett, we watched a really bad comedy and laughed at it becasue it wasn't funny, while pigging out on ice-cream! Anyway, it was pretty dark and even though Edward offerd to dirve me back i told him no, i regret that. I was walking down a side street when i heard foot-steps behind me, it was probaly no one, but becasue of what happened the last time i walked alone in the dark, i got abit scared and quickend my pace. The foot steps went. Phew!

I got home and Alice was there, "SORRY! dont hate me, i went shopping becasue i didn't have a last period, i got you a nice outfit! she beamed as soon as i walked in, Yehh, she better be sorry, i ignored her and walked into my room, there was like a million bags on my bed, i turned and saw Alice stood in the doorway smiling, i giggled and started going threw the bags, most of theese clothes i couldn't imagen pulling off, but then again Alice did most of my clothes shopping, i was hopless! "Ahh-hemm" i turned and Alice was pouting "Hahaha, Alice i forgive you!" i laughed at her.

I put on a new outfit, and then another, and then another, then i fell asleep. Dream;

_"Edward... where are you?" i was walking threw the forest, searching for Edward, 'Gotta find him, Gotta find him' i kept repeating this in my head, Alice walked with me, but she said nothing, she had just come along becasue she didn't want me in the forest when its nearly dark by myself. "Edward!" i called... again nothing, but as i peerd through the trees i came across an opening, i thought why not, and walked through it, Alice followed and gasped, when we walked into a meadow, it was beautiful, the grass slighty over grown, flowers here and there tree's dotted around, and a stream running right through it, and to my suprise, Edward was sat at the edge of the stream._

_His back to me, his head down, and his arm moving infront of him, asif he was wrirting or drawing. I froze when Alice made a noise behind me and Edward's head snapped up. She nudged me forward, "E-Edward" when he realised it was me, he sighed and went back to drawing. I sat beside him, he said nothing, i looked on his notpad, he had drawn a face, it was like really good... he had drawn... me. It looked exactly like me, even the little beauty mark on my cheek. "I'm sorry Bella." he sighed, putting his notepad down, my eyes still fixed on it. "Edward, its not your fault, and you know that...." i picked up the notepad "This is amazing" i smiled, he smiled back. "Thats my 5 notepad i've gone through, ya'know, i had four more at home, filled with pictures of you, its creepy" he chuckled at himself and i rested my head on his shoulder._

_"No its, amazing brilliant" i reasurred him i wasn't freaked by it. He kissed the top of my head, "I love you" he wisperd.  
"As i love you" i looked up and he was looking right at me, and, we kissed. Alice ruined the moment by squeeling._

The next day at school went normally, me and Edward passed notes in English, Alice bounced up and down all day, i visited Jacob and Emmett, but it was uncomfortable around Jacob becasue he knew, but it didn't seem weird around Edward. Then as i leant against Alice's car waiting for her to come out so we could go, she came running up with a peice of paper in her hand shouting my name. "BELLA! OMG look look look!" she sohved the paper into my hands, it was a poster, for a talent compotion, "No Alice" i sighed handing the poster back. She unlocked the door as she spoke "C'mon Bella, you know your good, c'mon PPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE!" she pouted, omg i cant resist that pout! I slid into the passenger seat same time she slid into the drivers seat. "Fine, but you owe me!" i crossed my arms, clearly showing i was unhappy.

As we drove out the the parking lot, Lauren was stood by the exit and she let out a giggle when she saw me. I knew she knew, and i knew soon everyone would know, i'll have to move, Alice will stay here with Jasper, so ill be on my own, but i like it here, Oh well ill figure it out when the time comes.

* * *

**AN- sorry i havent updated in a while, i've been busy... and i have writers block, but DONT worry, its gone and Bella is gonna be-  
Embrassed  
Praised  
In trouble  
Injured  
And most importantly - In love!**

**P.s CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, THE BAND =D xx  
**


	14. SecretNo more

Its been 6 days, since Alcie forced me to enter the talent show, and it was tomorrow!!! GREAT! Everyone is going to be at the talent show so i Lauren will probly tell everyone then. So i made a plan incase the time came. At college everyone was rushing abour getting ready for the show, everyone was to busy to notice anything really, i got knocked over a few times.

At lunch it was raining so everyone was crammed into the lunch hall, thats when Lauren climbed onto the tabel and giggled in my direction. She was gonna do it now. "Everyone look at me!" she shot a glance at Edward and winked. "I have a secret about Bella Swan" she pointed at me and continued, "that you might want to know." she giggled, i went up to her and pushed her off the tabel, and climbed on, she was on the floor. "Alright then, lets share my secret, before i moved here, Alice didn't use her family's money to rent a flat, and we was in debt. So i got a job, to help pay rent..." Alice, Edward and Jacob was looking at me, "It was a part.... in a porn video" everyone gasped and Emmett was REALLY mad.

"Happy now?, but i am telling you now, think about me how ya wont, but i am NOT a slut like Lauren, who goes around shagging people!" and glared at Lauren, "And i aint easy either!" i climbed of the table and sat next to Edward, everyone was still silent, my breathing was heavy, until some one started clapping, i looked up and Jacob was clapping, "What the hell are you doing Jake?" i asked still breathing heavily, "Oh come on" everyone was staring at him, he looked at everyone "I think is pretty amazing that Bella has the guts to attmit she was in a porn vid, i bet no one else could do that!", some lads started cheering.

I left, my breathing was really heavey and it was to hot, then nothing.

I slipped back to earth, i heard muffled talking, i couldn't open my eyes, so i let them know i was walking up i moaned. "Bella Bella, can you hear me?" a paniced voice called. I moaned again. "Bella open your eyes?" i waited a few minutes and slowly lifted my eyes lids, to be blinded by light, i closed my eyes again. "Where am I?" i asked as soon as i was sure i could talk. I heard a low chuckle and the velvet voice i love, "Your in the nurses office, you fianted" then i rememberd my eyes burst open and i sat up, slowly, but in a rush. "The talent show?" i asked Edward, "Theres still a 4 hours to go, and your on last anyway." i sighed with relief, and the nurse came in and handed me some water. "Okay, you can go now if you like, but you need to drink plently of water and take theese in a few hours," she passed me some yellow pills that where in a air-tight bag.

Great, now i have to go practice for the talent show ...


	15. Talent show

I'm stood here, backstage, Edward by my side, scared out of my wits. I'm the last act to go on, and there is only 20 acts, and now where on number 13. I was so nervous i was shaking, "Bella, you'll be find, calm down" i took a deep breathe, it didn't work, "Edward, i can't do it, i've only ever sung infront of Alice before!" i paniced trying to find away out of this, "You'll be fine, i know you will!" he looked at me, i looked back, "Just calm it, or you hyperventilate!" he smiled at me, i took a deep breathe, cleard my head and let it go, i felt better, but thanks to Edward it didn't last long, and ill tell you why!

He looked nervous to, "Bella... can i ask you something?" he smiled, "Sure," i looked out onto the stage, act 14 had just gone out. "Will you be my g-girlfriend?" he blushed, HA Edward Cullen blushed! "Okay" i smiled back, and hugged him, he kissed the top of my head. Even though he got me all hyper and jumpy... and nervous again, he calmed me down, we just sat and talked for abit until the thing i dreaded the most at this point, happened! "Our final act for tonight, Singer Bella Swan!"

I got to center stage, and saw that Edward had taken a seat next to Alice, next to Alice was Jasper, then Emmett then Rose. "Oh god" i mutterd to myself, and nodded at Mr Mellson, to start the music, i cleared my head, and ignored the people in the audience, i imagened myself in my room singing into my hair brush, and let get go.

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited til 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got alot of friends_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_When you're spending every day on your own_

_And here it goes_

I walked forward and jumped in the air, landing with my feet making a big thud, as i sang i walked along the stage, i really got into this song, i wrote it when i was living with my mum.

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cuz I'm just a kid tonight _

I looked at Edward who was gob-smacked, i panmted a smile and he started appaulding, i looked at the audience, everyone was, apart from Lauren and her wanna-be mates. I waved and walked off-stage again, i slumped against the wall, when Edward and Alice came to me, "THAT WAS AMAZING" Alice said all giddy, Edward kissed my forehead, "you did great" he wisperd. After about 10 minutes, all acts where called on stage and Mr Mellson stood at the front.

"Right everyone, we have a very unusual annoncement, theres going to be a final round, against four acts tonight, since we couldn't decided okay... So the first act into the final is..." i glance to my left at the long ling of acts, then to my right to see Edward stood at the side of the stage smiling at me "Bella Swan!" he called out my name, i froze then smiled and stepped forward, Alice was bouncing in her seat, i didn't really pay-attention then, all i know is that the other acts that went though was Eric(rapping), Angela(violin) and Mike(singing).

I was the first, i decided to do a diffrent song, its the first song i wrote, when i had a crush in back when i lived with my mum, he's nothing compared to Edward though. I got all giddy, Edward and i are dating, i giggled, good thing no one was around, apart from Edward who had his arm aroudn my waist all the time. "Whats so funny?" he said into my hair, "Nothing, just thinking" i smiled, but he didn't see it. I walked onto stage, and threw Mr Mellson the tape, he put it in and pressed play. I sighed and started singing;

_His name has no end._

_I have a dream about him._

_He rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour._

_oh how he rocks_

_In Keds and nike socks_

_But he doesn't know who I am_

_And he doesn't give a damn about me._

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooooo_

I looked to my righ to see if Edward was there, because he wasn't in his seat at front, Edward was watching me and Lauren came up behind him.

_His girlfriend's a bitch_

_She has an attitude_

(Lauren tapped Edward on the shoulder and Edward turned, ignored her and turn back to me)

_And she'd simply kick_

_my ass if she knew the truth _

_she lives on my block_

_she drives while I rock_

_and she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me..._

_cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_listen to iron maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooooo_

_Oh yeah dirtbag_

_No, he doesn't know what he's missing._

_Oh yeah dirtbag_

_No, he doesn't know what he's missing yeah yeah_

_Man I feel like mould_

_It's prom night and I am lonely._

_Low and behold_

_He's walking over to me._

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake._

_How does he know who I am?_

_And why does he give a damn about me? _

(Lauren knew just then i turned to see Edward, and suddenly kissed him,

she was holding onto his face so he couldn't break free, while

Edward was trying to get her off without hurting her

she finally got off, and Edward was fuming)

_"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday- don't say maybe._

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_like you . . . Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo"_

_Oh yeah dirtbag_

_No, he doesn't know what he's missing._

_Oh yeah dirtbag_

_No, he doesn't know what he's missing yeah yeah!_

I ran off stage as the music finished, i ran to the side of Edward, as he was shouting at Lauren, the audience coverd his shouts, sort of." Lauren you fucking skank, stay away from Edward or your dead" i dripped her hair and pushed her to the floor, as she winced in pain, Edward was about to put his arm around me when Lauren pounced on me, pushed me back. We started fighting, i punched her in the stomach and she slapped my face, pulled her hair and punched her nose, and she clawed my face.

What the hell she wasn't even fighting right, she fought like a girl, i shoved her off me, got up and kiked. "Piss of Lauren" i wisperd, only to realise we where fighting on stage, i ran off and into Edward arms. Lauren got up fixed her hair, her wanna-be's brought her tissue for her nose and she went ot the nurse's office, i burst out laughing and Edward gave me a serious look.

"What, she kissed my boyfriend..." i said innocently, and he leaned down, to kiss me. I stood on my tip-toes, the kiss was like ... heaven! Wow. We broke apart gasping for air, i fixed my hair, where was only a scrath on my neck, and the red-ness of the slap had vanished. "And now, could all act's join me on stage please" i kissed Edward's cheek and ran onto the stage, everyone one appluaded and cheered as me, Eric,Mike and Angela filled on stage. "And the winner, of the talent show this year is..."

"FUCKING SKANKY BITCH" someone screamed

There was a blunt pain, as something fell on my head, i heard like a million gasps, and everything went back

* * *

**AN- sorry to make her unconsouis, but i had an idea, and i needed her to be in hospitle for it so ye know :D  
xx**

**P.s - lauren dropped on of them light things on her head- dun dun dunnnnnn :D**


	16. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Edward's POV ( while Bella is unconscious)**

"FUCKING SKANKY BITCH" someone screamed, then there where a tone of gasps, i looked toward Bella, she was on the floor, blood flowling from her head, and a smashed up stage light next to her, i looked up. Lauren. She was on the upper stage platform giggling with her wanna-be's by her side, she saw me and waved. I didn't have the time to deal with her, i ran to Bella's side she was knocked-out.  
"Bella, Bella" i said anxouisly, i took off my shirt and put it on the open wound on Bella's head, i heard Lauren giggle, stupid immature bitch, soon all the teacher sna few students where around us, Mr Mellson was checking her pulse while the the other teachers where trying to get rid of the crowd.  
"Edward.." Alice was trying to push past the crowd, i grabbed her hand and tugged her forward, she was knelt beside Bella within seconds,  
"Lauren Mallory" i growled, and Alice was up again,  
"Right thats it.. she's dead ROSE!" and she was off, Mr Mellson looked paniced,  
"We need to get her to a hospitel," i didn't have time to wait for a ambulance, so i picked up Bella and ran to my car, i placed her on the back seat, Jasper had followed and sat with her, what was he suposse to do, Alice had run off with Rose to 'have a word' with Lauren. I went over the speed limit to get to the hospitle, i didn't care i needed to make sure Bella was okay. On the drive there a few tears escaped my eyes as i pulled into the parking-lot. I got out and Jasper was already out and had Bella in his arms running to the door's, i run infront,  
"How may i help you?" the receptionist asked,  
"Ermm, Doctor Carlisle Cullen.. where is he?" i asked impatiently, just then he came walking down the hall, same time Jasper walked in with Bella,  
"Dad.. it's Bella" i ran up to him, he looked around my shoulder to Bella, and called for a bed, he was frantic, sorting out Bella, i don't know how he did it, he knew what to do, it amazed me. I couldn't bare look at Bella, it just upset me.  
"Edward wait in the waiting room!" Carlisle shouted while he wheeled Bella, who was laid unconscious on a bed, doctor's and nurse's surronding her, to the ER room.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward.." i called trying to push past the crowd, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Bella's side, she was unconscious, blood dripping from her head, i was goning to cry!  
"Lauren Mallory" Edward growled, RIGHT SHE IS DEAD! i stood up again.  
"Right thats it.. she's dead ROSE!" and i was off again, Rose was the other side of the crowd she was stood with Emmett and Jasper, i grabbed her wrist,  
"C'mon, we need to pay Lauren a little visit" i was fuming, i was going to kill her! I swear to god ARGHHH. I pulled Rose out the school hall, and let go of her wrist,  
"Wich way did that slut go?" Rose growled, i turned left, Rose followed, then the hall door's burst open, Edward ran out carring Bella, and Jasper was running after him. Rose growled again, wow was she mad! We turned the corner to see Lauren giggling with her wanna-be's. Rose didn't hold back, she ran straight up to her and kiked her stomach, Lauren fell and Rose kept kiking, inbetween shouting  
"Fucking SLUT!" and other cursing words, i walked over and picked her up by her hair, and the wanna-be's ran off, Lauren wimperd in pain, i punched her face and threw her against the lockers, a crowd formed and they where shouting 'Fight'. Rose stomed on Lauren's leg cauging it to crack... lovely... i kiked her again and shouted,  
"Come near Bella and Edward again, and i wont let you live you fucking cheap slut!" i grabbed Rose's arm as she kiked Lauren one more time and pulled her to my car, i sped off to the hospitel, we burst throught the doors and to the waiting room, where Edward was sat anxouisly with Jasper and Emmett.  
"Alice, Rose.. you have blood on your shirt" Jasper pointed out as i sat down next to Edward, rubbing his back comforting him.  
"Yeh, belongs to Lauren" Edward growled at her name, while Emmett laughed,  
"Nice one" Emmett boomed.

**Edward POV ( Yay! Edward again :)**

Emmett came about 5 minutes after me and Jasper got here with Bella, and after another 10 minutes Alice and Rose showed up, with Lauren's blood on there shirt. We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like weeks, when Carlisle came in,

"Carlisle.. is she okay... what happend... will she be alright...?" i blurted out,  
"Edward calm down will you, she is fine, the light didn't cause to much damage to her head, she's sleeping now, she can go see her, but we wont know anything for sure until she wakes up" he said checking the sheet on his clip board. I ran to her room after he gave me the number, she laid there life-less. All sorts of wires and tubes in her arms, she looked a mess, but she was still beautiful in my eyes. I sat down in the seat next to her bed and held her hand.

"Bella, i'm so sorry!" i mumbeld, Alice walked in with the other's  
"Edward its wasn't your fault..." Alice rubbed my back  
"Edward..... Lauren get lost.... Alice and Rose will kik the shit out of you .... piss off" Bella mummbled, she was so cute talking in her sleep, Rose and Alice giggled at it because they'd already done that.  
"Bella i'm here for you" i wisperd kissing her forhead, he heart moneter speed up,  
"E-Edward" she smiled sleepy, she was finally awake.  
"Hey love" i smiled back.

**Bella POV - Finally back to Bella :D**

I dreamt about me and Edward, and Lauren approching us with an evil girn on her face, creepy really, but i slipped back into reality when i heard giggling, sounded like Rose and Alice, then a velvet voice wisperd  
"Bella i'm here for you" i flutterd my eyes open, Edward i smiled  
"E-Edward"i was still tired,  
"Hey love" he smiled back, i loved his smile, i loved it when he called me love,  
"Argh, my head" i moaned trying to sit up, Edward chuckled and helped me sit up,  
"It's okay, Lauren .. dropped a stage light on your head and knocked you unconscious, but your fine now, Jasper can you go get my dad." he hissed Lauren's name, that bitch arghh, i'll kik her head in when i get the chance, then i noticed Alice, Rose and Emmett in the room, Jasper had left to get Dr Cullen.  
"Alice... Rose... why have you got blood on your shirt?" i asked, they giggled,  
"Trust me you don't wonna know, all you need to know is its Lauren's" they smiled, i giggled and they hugged me lightly,  
"Where's Charlie?" i scanned the room, he wasn't there,  
"My dad was going to ring him after you woke up" Edward smiled, and Dr Cullen walked into the room,  
"Agh, Bella your awake.... Well you seem fine, the scan's haven't shown any brain damage, but you need your rest, go back to sleep and i'll ring your dad" he smiled,  
"Thanks Dr. Cullen," i smiled back he chuckled,  
"Call me Carlisle, Bella" and he left, Edward kissed my hand and told me to rest, so... i slept.

* * *

**An- Yey, okay reveiws would be nice :)  
love you all lots**

Btw - I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, and i don't wont to... but i wouldn't mind owning Edward.. but i dont... how unfair :D xx


	17. At the hospitel

Edward POV -

I sat next to Bella's bed while she slept,but then the worst thing ever happend, Alice and Rose came in laughing, trying to tell me something, but then the worst person ever came in, laid on a bed, beaten and bruised. Lauren. Rose and Alice where obviously laughing because they did this to her, she looked horrible.  
"Omg, Alice...Rose, you did that to Lauren!?" They nodded and i tried holding back a laugh but it didn't work, then Bella started stirring in her sleep, so we stopped laughing. Lauren was laid in the bed next to Bella, since she was in a semi-private room.  
"Hmm, Edward..." Bella mumbled in her sleep, i held her hand.  
"Edward... i love you" she mutterd,  
"N'awwwwww" Alice and Rose said at the same time, i just smiled like a goof-ball i couldn't help it, Lauren scoffed and Rose shot her a death-glare. Then Bella woke up,  
"What ya smiling about...?" she asked sitting up, not noticing Lauren in the bed next to her,  
"You talk in your sleep, love" she froze,  
"What did i say?"  
"That you love me," she sighed in relief, then she noticed Lauren,  
"Alice..Rose come here" she said trying to hide her giggles Alice and Rose stood on the other side of the bed, blocking my veiw of Lauren,  
"Did you do that?" Bella asked, Alice and Rose nodded and Bella burst out laughing, then Carlisle walked in, followed by Charlie,  
"Ar, Bella your awake... sorry about.. hum, the sortage of rooms," he said tilted his head towards Lauren,  
"It's okay, just pull the curtin to divide the room and she'll survive," Bella smiled, Lauren scoffed, and Rose turned to her  
"Shut the hell up Mallory!" she threatened,  
"Girls, stop it" Charlie warned, Bella sighed....  
"Carlisle, when can i get out of here?" she asked,  
"Well, we'll need to keep an eye on you over night, but unless there's a problem i don't see why you can't leave tomorrow morning" he answerd while pulling the curtin, dividing the rooms,  
"Thanks," she smiled... i loved her smile, Carlisle smiled back and nodded and went to see Lauren, everyone went quiet to listen to the damage Alice and Rose had done, Carlisle sighed at this,  
"Well, Lauren... it seems you have.. two broken ribs, a broken wrist, your leg is fractured and your arm has internal bruising." as soon as he finished we all burst out laughing, exept for Charlie, i gave Alice and Rose a high-five, then Charlie caught on,  
"You did that?" he questioned them, they nodded,  
"Why?" everyone looked at Charlie,  
"Dad, she's the one who put me here, the light didn't fall on its own," Bella answerd rolling her eyes and Charlie nodded, trying to contain his anger. Jasper and Emmett came in then, they spotted Lauren and burst out laughing causing everyone to laugh, exept Charlie who, but he did chuckle... while shaking his head.

Bella POV-

After we all calmed down, my belly rumbled... and they laughing started again, Alice and Rose went to get something to eat, while Jasper and Emmett, where playing dares, i watched them as Emmett dared Jasper, to go sit with Lauren and ask her how she is doing, then ask her out, i burst out laughing becasue she said yes. Edward chuckled by the side of me, arghh i wanted to kiss him but my dad is here... not for long...  
"Dad, can you go get me some magazines or somthing to read?" i asked, he nodded and left, then i leaned over and kissed Edward, he pulled away and chuckled,  
"I never did say thanks.." i smiled, Edward stared at me looking dazed, i giggled,  
"ughh,, For what, love?" he asked when he snapped out of it,  
"Bringing me to the hospitle, if it wasn't for you and Jasper... i could be dead" i smiled and kissed him again, this time he put his hand on the back of my head deepening the kiss, then a cough ruined the moment, Charlie came back,  
"Please don't do that infront of me..." he mutterd handing me the magazine's, i giggled and smiled at Charlie, he shook his head and sighed, Edward looked embarassed.  
"Dude.. NO!" Jasper said... a little to loud,  
"C'mon... its a dare! You gotta do it!" Emmett said back,  
"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Jasper shouted, crossing his arms,  
"Dude, don't stress... it was only a dare..."  
"Pervert" Jasper mummbled,  
"What was the dare?" i asked flicking thourgh a magazine  
"I only dared him to slap a nurse's ass !" Emmett said, as if it ment nothing,  
"Emmett thats not cool..." Edward shook his head,  
"Only a dare" Emmett grumbled,  
"C'mon guys, that dare isn't as bad as Jasper asking out Lauren" i defended,  
"Yes it is, Alice would know it's a dare," Jasper stuck his tounge out at me, i giggled.

* * *

**AN- SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY  
I haven't updated in like... forever  
But here's two chapters... next chapter is the end!**

**PLEASE READ NEXT CHAPTERS AUTHORS NOTE ALL YOU WRITERS WILL WONT TO KNOW!**

**Reveiw XD**

**-MidNightSun xx**


	18. Well, College Doesn't Completely Suck

Bella POV

The next day i was released, it felt good to get up and walk again, since i was laid in bed for two whole days. Lauren had to go into theatre, because her broke rib wasgoing to end up puncturing her lung, good!  
"Bella...C'mon, you need to rest" Charlie said holding onto my arm, i whined,  
"But i've been resting for two days!" i pouted, he chuckled,  
"Doctors orders..." he sighed helping me into the car.  
When we got home i felt tired, at the hospitel i didn't sleep much, i was up most of the time talking to Edward,Alice or Rose. Emmett and Jasper just came and went playing stupid games. After Jasper asked Lauren out in a game of truth or dares she had it into her head they where together, even when Alice kissed Jasper, Lauren still thought he was hers. I wasn't aloud to go to college for a couple of days, but Alice sat with me all the time, since we live together i was hardly alone.  
"Bella, C'mon PLEASE" Alice begged, Carlisle said i could get out of bed today, and tonight happened to be the Spring Formal, i told Alice i wasn't going, but she's not taking no for an answer. This had been going on for an hour,  
"No no no no no no no no no no no no. The last time i was at college was the talent show, and i eneded up unconsouis!" i huffed,  
"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Edward is your date!" she begged,  
"Ya'know what... fine... whatever" i gave up, and sat down infront of the mirror,  
"That's the spirit, we wouldn't wont your dress to be wasted now do we" she winked at me and began her work, she but a little bit of make-up and only curled my hair, becasue my head was still sore. Then i slipped into my navi blue dress, alond with silver shoes, a silver wrap and i clutched a sliver bag. I looked amazing if i do say so. After i helped Alice to get into her dress, she called Jasper, to ask him when he'd be here. _BUZZ_.  
"Come on up" i heard Alice say into the inter-con as i sat in the kitchen trying to ignore the fact this was the first time my class mates where going to see me at school since... the talent show. Plus Lauren was going to be there. I walked into the bedroom and slipped my phone and some money into my bag when there was a knock at the door. I heard muffled voices then Alice shout.  
"BELLA GET OUT HERE" she screamed, i sighed and walked back into the living room,  
"Woah, you look.... wow" Edward stutterd, he was stood there, in a black tux, with a light blue shirt underneath and a darker blue tie.  
"Hahaha, we match" i laughed, he chuckled and shook his head with a smile,  
"Yes.. but you look far better.... come on lets get going" he said winking and taking my arm. We walked in and as i expected everyone was looking at us, well me. Some girls came over and asked how i was, i could tell no one acctually cared, it was all for gossip. Well, apart from one girl, Angela. She asked with general concern, and seemed relieved when i told her i was fine. I spotted Lauren on the other side of the dance floor, i could see her bandages under her dress and her leg in a pot and another pot on her wrist with a bandage going all the way up it. She looked a mess, i couldn't help but giggle, all i had was a few stitches in the back of my head. I got out pretty well.  
"Bella" a voice snapped me out my thoughts,  
"Humm?" i looked up, my eyes met the most beautiful green ones ever, Edward.  
"Want to dance?" he asked, not a flaw in his words,  
"Umm, i cant... dance" i said, blushing and looking at my hands,  
"I'll teach you" he said, a smile in his voice, i looked up and saw a breathe-taking grin. I nodded nervously and he grabbed my hand and carefully lead me to the dance floor, where a slow song began to play, the floor emptied a little, only couples remained. Angela and Ben,Jessica and Mike,Alice and Jasper,Rose and Emmett, Jake and Leah and some others. We came to a stop... in the midel of the dance floor, i looked up to glare playfully at Edward, but when i saw his emerald eyes gaze down at me, my glare faded away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck, but before we began dancing, he lifted me up, and set me on his feet, then we began rotating in a small cricle.  
"Doesn't it hurt?" i asked after a minute, he chuckled,  
"Your not that heavey" he smiled, i sighed contently and rested my head on his shoulder, i closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.  
"Your intoxiating" i mutterd, i didn't think he heard but his body started to shake with a silent laughter. We rotated in the circle, forgetting about everyone else, after a while i got off his feet, he frowned at first but when we continued in our small circle his smile returned. We stared each other in the eyes, all i could hear was the soft music and my heartbeat.

It quickened when he leaned closer, his soft,warm lips pressed lightly to mine, my lips moved with his, shaping effortlessly with his. His arms around my waist tightend as my lips parted slightly, his parted with mine. My arms tightend around his neck as our tounges fought for dominance. Everything around us stopped, i only knew the kiss, i forgot everything else. All i could think about was him, i even forgot how to breathe, luckly Edward rememberd and gentely pulled away, both of us panting, our foreheads rested against each others, as we tryed to calm our heart rates, both of us smiling.  
"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" Edward breathed, i couldn't help but grin,  
"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen" i breathed back, i was in my own world... but thanks to Emmett i was soon back in reality.  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOP" i jumped back at the sound my brother made, Edward chuckled and i sighed. Me and Edward continued dancing as another slow song played. I stared into his eyes. His eyes, filled with love, relief, passion and happiness, i smiled. Edward smiled back, either repling my smile, or becasue he saw the love in my eyes.

Well... College doesn't completely suck.

;]

* * *

**THE END- THATS IT- YOUR LOT- NO MORE - FINSIHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AN- ALL READERS THAT ARE WRITERS =  
**

**This isn't my best story, so anyone who would like to re-write it, send a reveiw and ill post it on a end of story authors note so people can check it out!!!  
(You can change=  
How they meet- Charlie's accident-Bella's part time job she had- what she sings at the talent show= And any minor detales )**

**-MidNightSun xx  
**


End file.
